Maladjusted
by superfufu
Summary: I'm sorry it had to be this way. It was just not meant to be. Please don't cry. [Maladjusted adj lacking harmony with one's environment from failure to adjust one's desires to the conditions of his life.]


**MALADJUSTED**

****

_I look at you_

_With unfathomable depths_

_The depths of all despair_

_Vastly consumed by fire_

_An insuppressible_

_Eternal amber_

_There in my eyes_

_I burn your soul_

_Into crimson ashes_

_My heart_

_Is damned in hell_

_Feeling no remorse_

_Granting no mercy_

_I live under mirthless skies_

_Overshadowed by infinite oblivion_

_The sweetest song_

_Is my vicious requiem_

_Sung from my inviting lips_

_Piercing the frozen air_

_Suffering_

_Is my greatest passion_

_I delight in the beautiful sight of obliteration_

_I bathe in the fragrant stench of blood_

_In my hands_

_Lay your deplorable fates_

_My feet tread on your pathetic graves_

_My being thrives in nothingness_

_I feed in spoiled existence_

_Under the skies of the underworld_

_There my skin is burned_

_In cold blue flames_

_My soul screams begging for innocence_

_Death is my only prayer_

_I am the bleeding rain_

_I am intense hidden fear_

_Of every life_

_I am the demise_

_I am_

_And forever will be_

_The devil within._

"So… you're here."

"I do not intend to waste my time here, Hisoka."

"Oh? Is that so?" The man replied, in mock innocence.

"Why did you ask me to see you?"

"Ummm…nothing, really, I just wanted to see you."

That very unpredictable smile was already annoying the blonde boy. Of course, knowing his very…_formal _nature. "Stop fucking around. You're wasting my time."

Sitting at the far end of the room, Hisoka just stared at Curapica and chuckled. "You're cute when you're angry."

Black eyes just glared at the figure staring at him. The sound of clanking chains was heard as Curapica brushed his golden hair from his face with such arrogant formality. "Then I have no more business here." He turned to the door to leave. He had much important things to do than talking to a lunatic.

"The information I have for you is none of your business, then?"

Somehow, the blonde boy froze in his tracks and turned to look at Hisoka, who—not surprisingly—seemed to know what's going to happen as if it was all as planned. Yes, it very much was. _Oh, pretty boy… you're so damn predictable,_ he thought, that stupid smile twitching almost permanently on his face.

"What information?"

"Only if you agree on one condition."

The blonde boy didn't say a word, but judging by the look on his eyes, he was asking. And _threatening _at the same time.

"Let me…"

Black eyes glared. Hisoka just chuckled, not a bit threatened or even scared.

"…_Be your friend_." Then the lunatic just laughed playfully. Rather…naughtily.__

"Whatever." The blonde replied, aggravated but still trying to be so damn proper. Obviously, he was the kind that was unwaveringly straightforward with what he had to do… in an annoying and arrogant kind of way.

"Are you mad at me?" Hisoka said, with the awful playfulness of a young kid, again playing with innocence. His lips was pouting, his voice teasing.

Curapica just sighed in defeat. He can never be proper with a man this kind.

"Really?" The lunatic asked, with the same childish tone.

This was getting so fuckin' annoying. But nevertheless… composure was necessary. Had been, always will be.

"Yes. Now tell me." The formal finality was back in the blonde's throat as always. He almost lost his cool back there. Well…almost.

"I'll just 'send' them to you."

"Then what did you waste my time here for?!" Curapica's tone was rising and his eyebrows were creasing. But the far-end of the chamber was only covered by darkness and silence. The boy just stood, immobile, waiting.

Until long fingers cupped his chin. _What the_— Black eyes widened. Coming out of nowhere, Hisoka was suddenly standing so close to the blonde boy; so close that Curapica was forced to back out to the wall. But the psycho followed suit anyway, killing the precious distance.

"I told you, I just wanted to see you… and besides, I love seeing you angry. You're cute when you're angry." This psycho was indeed, er, a very happy person. He was smiling that inexplicable smile all the while. Perhaps all of this amusing. Or entertaining. Nobody knows.

As Curapica raised a hand and slapped Hisoka's hand off his face with the back of his palm, the other man caught his wrist in a solid grip. "I have wasted enough time here, Hisoka." He said wryly, turning his head away from the still smiling Hisoka.

"Oh? But you said I could be your friend."

"So what if I did? Does that even matter?"

"Yes it does… I want to play with my new friend now."

"What the hell are you talking—" He was cut off as he felt sudden pressure down his hips.

_Hisoka was starting their game now._

"Don't you wanna play?" Hisoka fussed, as he pushed his hip slowly against the blonde's repeatedly, rubbing their groins in terrible sensuality.

But Curapica could not even make a sound, terribly afraid that he would let out a moan which he have been desperately trying not to do. He just closed his eyes, scared of the desire starting to steam through his veins. He was _not _supposed to do this, not with just anyone, let alone a man he didn't even know.

"I know you do…c'mon…just give in…you know you want this and there's no reason to stop yourself." He said, adding more pressure and friction, revealing reward for his fussing. A rather bulky one. "Tell me what you really want. Tell me if you want this or not." He whispered, his hot breath blowing seductively at Curapica's face.

The blonde was completely lost. Lost between the tempting heat and his sanity. His mind was shouting 'I don't', but as he opened his mouth to speak it up, all that came out was a deep moan followed by audible panting and more moans.

The psycho could just lick his lips as he heard the blonde. "That's it…moan… because we both know that we want this." Then suddenly, frustratingly, he just stopped moving.

"Yes…_hell yes_." Curapica hissed, pleading for action, looking at Hisoka. The formal voice had already melted away in all that fire burning his whole body, replaced by a loud whisper. He had to lean by the wall for support for his body was weakening.

Hisoka took Curapica fully by the lips, kissing him with such bold passion that the boy so gladly, involuntarily, returned. After long ardent moments of intimate exploration, he moved down to kiss Curapica's neck to his throat, stopped only to remove the boy's shirt and the plum overcoat, then continued with his mouthing. The blonde boy's hands forged on Hisoka's spiked hair, mellowing down the rusted strands into an unruly pile.

"Hi…Hisoka…" The blonde whispered. It was the only coherent sound he said, particularly when he felt the man's nose behind the fabric of his trousers. His head was tilted upwards, eyes closed, his mouth hanging open. Damn, this man really knew how to fire up his desires. And the worse part is that he can't kill the heat.

Another plum overcoat aside, Hisoka tugged the tight waistband off with his teeth, his hands gripping the boy's hips. Before Curapica knew it, Hisoka was already working with his erection, and he was willingly giving in to it. He could just feel himself going in and out of Hisoka's hot, wet mouth, with an expert tongue flickering and stabbing along, providing the stimulation.

Somehow the kid managed to cry out—_or was that growl_—when he came in glistening spurts of wild burning pleasure.

The world must be nearing its end—Hisoka actually smiled. God, his freaking smile _is_ feral, but this time it's not just some nasty smile but _a_ smile, a_ genuine _smile as Curapica collapsed in his arms. Must be self-appreciation, or just plain happiness, nobody knows for sure. He laid the boy on the stone floor, gently brushing the moist gold hair from his forehead as he watched him rest.

_Just a mere, fragile boy before him. _

As the man was tying the waistband back, a sudden noise pierced the silent air. A phone ring. Followed by another ringing sound. Curapica weakly reached inside his pocket and put the phone beside his face.

Beep. "Yes…?" Curapica spoke weakly. Hisoka just watched, sighing and rolling his eyes in boredom, as his blonde talked at the end of the line. "Ok. I'll be there." Beep.

"Time to go?"

"Yes." Seems the familiar annoying formality was back in place. Hisoka was, very unusually, not smiling as he watched the boy gather his clothing and replace them, straightening every crease before he headed for the door.

"Goodbye then." And the psychotic mime was back, following suit as usual.

As if nothing actually happened.

"I'll just see you the day after tomorrow." The 'old' boy didn't even bother looking back. He entered and went out the room with his formal look, or was that façade, but God knows what he did while he was inside… The thought amused Hisoka very much.

Outside, two emerald sphere earrings gleamed in the night sky from above a high building, the owner seemingly waiting. As a beautiful blonde emerged from the concealed chamber door, the man squinted his eyes for a better look. Hmm… Spying? Maybe.

---

"A girl?"

"I told you not to snoop on me."

"I was just curious. I didn't think you were straight." Kuroro teased, smiling.

"It's none of your business." Hisoka didn't even face the man he was talking to. Quite annoyed, but talking with the same psychotic tone.

"But I thought I was your Danchou."

"I see… so this is what this is all about… _dream on_, dear Danchou."__

The Head could just smile. Rather…smirk. It was such a pained smile. "I'm sorry then." He said ruefully.

Then Hisoka just appeared from nowhere again, and before the Danchou even realized, he was kissing the man. After a very brief moment, just when Kuroro was getting a hold of it, Hisoka abruptly pulled off, leaving the Danchou's lips hanging open, chin slightly tilted upward, yearning for more. Kuroro opened his eyes only to catch Hisoka smiling nastily at him.

"Spying on my lover wouldn't help. I don't like that…and besides, it's not gonna make me think twice about liking you, anyway. Bug off."

Now Kuroro was already frowning. He was angry at Hisoka for the embarrassment, and for slapping him in the face with the sad reality that the psych wouldn't like him, moreover, _love _him for Heaven's sake. He turned to leave. As he was about to disappear into the darkness, he looked back.

"_She's beautiful_."

_---_

_Shit, I'm so tired,_ Curapica thought as he closed the door behind him. He removed his overcoat and his white shirt and lay on his bed. He circled his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. It has been a day after his little 'encounter' with Hisoka. And they'll be meeting again when dusk breaks the next day. _What have I gotten into…? I have more important things to waste my time on…this is no time to play around,_ he thought.

He sighed. _Oh c'mon, I shouldn't be thinking about that now._ Then he flipped over to his chest and closed his eyes. He was very exhausted. All day, walking around with his boss, the irritating brat always giving him a nasty headache and plus, he was in charge of their group. His mission was too pressing for his young body, mind and soul, like--

"This is already an abuse, kid."

Exactly.

Upon hearing the voice, Curapica quickly turned over and searched for his intruder. There he saw him—that familiar figure with rusted hair, sitting there, staring at him, with that semi-familiar feral smile.

"Hisoka?! What the hell are you doing here?!" He said angrily. His mask went down.

"Two days were too long, I guess." He said, approaching the bed. He sat beside the blonde boy, and Curapica just glared at him. "Oh, c'mon, I wanted to see you _sooo _badly." He cooed, cupping the boy's chin with his fingers.

The boy just turned away. "I said 'tomorrow', didn't I?" Mask back in place.

"Please don't be mad." Hisoka said, playfully as usual. He never seems to take anything seriously.

"Hisoka, I'm tired." He replied wearily, finally giving up. He laid on the bed, his back facing the other man and closed his eyes in the beginnings of slumber. Definitely not in the mood for, er, _some_ screaming and _a little_ writhing…

…But man—Hisoka had plans for this night…him sitting with the boy on his lap…rocking wildly…he badly wanted to be scraped in the back with the blonde's nails…but heck, Curapica was just not in the proper condition for that now. Maybe some other night.

"Is that so? I want to make you feel better, then." Hisoka reached for Curapica's bare back and started to caress the tense muscles of his shoulders. The boy could not attest, because his body wouldn't. He did unconsciously need and appreciate what Hisoka was doing. Next thing, he was lying on his chest and embracing the mattress as Hisoka rubbed his back and his worn-out limbs. He badly needed rest. And this was definitely helping.

"I told you, you were abusing yourself. _Kid_." Hisoka wanted to point out Curapica's fragile youth and his frailty. _Chill… this is more than you can handle, though I understand you have to do this._

After some time, Hisoka stopped his rubbing, sensing Curapica's already asleep. "Thankyou…" The boy whispered in his sleep. Then he smiled again, another real smile. Guess his nasty smile was afterall a façade, too. He kicked his shoes off, removed his shirt and his arm rings, and then lay on the bed beside the boy. He wrapped Curapica in a protective embrace, the blonde cuddling to him like a little child. He's only a boy anyway. He sighed in contentment as he peeked at the boy's angelic sleeping face, then closed his eyes. _He really is beautiful, _he thought.

---

" He had not been here for days." The Danchou declared, as they were all listening in their hideout. Listened, but not everybody cared. "He could be dead, for all we know." Everyone had poignant looks on their faces, except for one.

That one, with the feral smile. _So…he is, eh? Ok…_ He thought. He heard one of them say, "The chain guy could be on the move. He must have already killed him."

_He might as well be. Who knows? _Then Hisoka smiled wider. _I do, _he thought slyly.

---

"So… you killed him?"

No answer. Curapica just lay sitting still on the tub, eyes shadowed, knees gathered as Hisoka stared at him from the bathroom door.

"They're out for you now. Everyone wants you dead."

"Is that so…? I don't care." The boy muttered lifelessly.

"What's happening to you?" Hisoka asked, his tone very unfamiliar, his expression equally strange. It was more than a mere inquiry, if the boy was even paying attention.

"You don't fucking care." Curapica stood up, collected his robe and walked away towards the bed area. He just passed Hisoka like he was not there.

"Oh…so you're guilty."

"No." The blonde muttered, as he sat on the floor by the wall.

"It's your first kill. It's normal. But you'll get used to it after another couple of heads." Hisoka followed him, unrelenting. He sat on the bed and stared at the boy once more.

"I told you, _I'm not_."

"Am I supposed to believe all that crap you're saying? I can see, I don't need words."

Then Curapica just rose from his place, no emotions drawn on his face whatsoever. He approached Hisoka, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, grabbed his shoulder with one hand and the back of his head with the other and crashed his lips with the man's. He kissed him so boldly, so fiercely, so violently. _So very unlike him_. He used to be the submissive one of them both, and this…it's simply a turnaround.

Hisoka tried to push him away, breaking the lock. "Wait a minute, we're talking—"

"Why? Don't you want this?" The boy replied, his voice flat and toneless.

"Yes, I do, but—"

"Then just shut up."

The blonde's wet, savage lips again found Hisoka's, and they toppled onto the bed. Curapica started ripping the man's shirt off, showing much excitement and impatience, yet his face was still blank. Even his eyebrows were still. Good thing his robe was much easier to remove, sparing the garment from being torn. He straddled Hisoka's hips and then bent down for another hungry kiss on the lips, trailing downward, tracing his lips and running his tongue all over porcelain skin as the man's hands moved about on his bare back.

Some time later, they were both already undone, none of both sane enough to notice because of all the raw heat and the familiar lack of control. The blonde straightened up, still atop Hisoka's hips as sense popped out of nowhere. Hair and skin drenched in sweat, he just looked at the man's eyes, his own eyes showing vague emotions yet showing nothing at all. He got Hisoka's hand and placed a couple of fingers inside his mouth. He erotically toyed with the digits and slowly guided the fingers down his throat and chest, lining his skin with his own liquid.

_Apparently teasing…and good at it._

Curapica guided Hisoka's hands down, down…to the point were both bodies meet, up to the man's abdomen, his chest, his neck, then on Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka sucked on his own fingers willingly, somehow showing his enjoyment and his want for more. The boy knows—anyway, the desire was pretty obvious—so he lowered himself to the man's groin, breathing audibly. Hisoka was almost driven crazy with lust, even more as he felt hot breath down there and heard the seemingly rapacious breathing. He yanked the boy's beautiful gold hair as he clenched his fists real hard when Curapica grabbed hold of his hard cock, and even harder as the blonde took his erection in his mouth, rapidly as far as he can go.

Now it was Hisoka's turn to moan helplessly. The boy was just too good to be true—it was almost impossible to think that's it's the first time he did it. Actually, it was, but the boy had definitely good and effective lessons from Hisoka times before.

Sensing that the man was about to come, Curapica stopped and straightened himself again. He looked at the bewildered man under him as the man threw him a frustrated glance. The blonde folded his knees so that he could flip Hisoka over on his chest.

Oh, man, this was definitely a turnaround.

Hisoka rose on all fours for better access. The blonde spread his palm in front of the man's mouth. "Spit." He said, voice still toneless but with the hint of an order. Hisoka followed obediently, spitting, and spitting _hard. _Curapica spread the handful of liquid on his own throbbing sex before plunging three fingers on his way in. Quite rough, but it didn't matter. There are more things to look forward to. The blonde abruptly rammed his erection all the way in, causing Hisoka to bite his lip that he tasted his own blood. He grasped the sheets so tightly, holding on for dear life. This boy could be so full of surprises. No mercy.

Curapica almost went mad with all the pleasure this was giving him, thrusting insanely like there was no tomorrow, his pent-up anger and frustration in every blow. An untamed beast unleashed from innocent beauty. He bent down to stroke Hisoka's hard sex in rhythm with his thrusting, his forehead lying on Hisoka's back, until the man came in his hand as he still rocked above him. Another couple of hard-driven thrusts…he was gone off to the stars.

Another unusual thing is that after rumbling storms have mellowed, the boy lay beside Hisoka, his back facing the man, their skin not even touching. Hisoka did not know why, but he didn't dare do a thing, a rare sense of respect blocking him from embracing the boy.

Until he heard the quiet sobs.

"What's the matter, kid?" He asked; at first hesitating to even touch the boy. The blonde did not say anything in response. Worried, Hisoka placed a hand on Curapica's shoulder. _"Curapica."_ The concern was already leaking from his lips, obviously. _He called him by his name._

Then, surprisingly, Curapica turned to face him, cuddling to his chest, hiding his tears. "I thought so." Hisoka said, wrapping his arms around the blonde, the boy's head nestled by his neck. "You're just a boy, afterall." He just held the blonde in his arms as the boy cried all the guilt and the anger, and maybe…regret.

After a good half-hour or so, Curapica had wept all his tears. He wiped them with his arms, just like a little kid. "If you tell anyone about this—"

"No, no, of course not. You know I'm afraid of you." He said, jokingly. The blonde smiled weakly, but of course, Hisoka didn't see it. "You could easily fool anybody with all that 'oldness' you're showing out there…_but I'm not just anybody, am I?_" Hisoka said as-a-matter-of-factly.

This time, the boy chuckled. It was no more than a weak one, but _he did laugh._ "Silly bastard." Curapica said, quite happily, and Hisoka smiled. "My heart is wrapped in chains…" Hisoka continued, and the blonde _was _already laughing. "…And I can't break free."

The laughter subsided, and both fell silent. "_I don't want to break free_." The man said. Curapica looked at him, life back in his sapphire eyes, and placed his chained hand at the side of Hisoka's face. He kissed him ever so gently on the lips. "A silly bastard who's full of shit. Nice shit." The blonde smiled then huddled back safely on the man's chest, closing his eyes to sleep.

The walls around and between seemed to have crumbled, and the entire pretense had gone down with them. Curapica, just a mere boy behind all of his efforts, with real blue eyes instead of black, and Hisoka, behind the insanity façade, was only a simple, blithe man. Together, they share something that cannot be explained by words, and that they solely knew.

---

Hisoka just sat there all the time, smiling as usual. He loved watching the group jitter and fuss around and around, about the big heist, the assumed death, this and that, blah blah. He especially loved catching the Danchou peek at him up there with a sad look on his face, and he always returned the glance with a smirk, tormenting the poor guy and nothing else.

But this day, he spoke.

Kuroro was blabbering about something he wasn't interested in again, seemingly serious after coming back from a _date_. Actually, it was really a stealth attack on some girl, blah blah, but Hisoka loved making fun of everything anyway. And besides, the Danchou's _not _straight.

They were all summoned to a little 'meeting', all gathered around Kuroro. Including Hisoka. Each member took turns to have his or her fortune told, the Danchou writing each down on a paper for each. He stole this ability from the girl he dated with, and knocked her down afterwards. The Head then approached each when they were through, asking them what's written in their paper (the fortune would alter if he read it himself, and blah blah).

When it was Hisoka's turn, Kuroro looked at him formally, but the psycho never grabbed it. He knew the Danchou was mad at him. Hisoka pretended to read, but did not. "It says my heart will be wrapped in chains." He said, still looking at the paper, and then he chuckled. "And I can't break free." Yes, he spoke this once for a reason.

---

Curapica was sitting on the hotel room couch on his break. He was staring into nowhere, thinking. Then, as some sense knocked, he brushed a hand on his forehead. _I really shouldn't be thinking of that right now,_ he thought, as he remembered the exact words that stung at his conscience.

'_We're your friends, Curapica! Have you already forgotten?! Curapica!'_

He sighed. He was not supposed to be distracted. Nor confused. He couldn't afford to lose this war.

---

"So…the 'chain guy' we were after was a girl all along."

Curapica pulled the enormous glasses away, grabbed his hat with the wig, removing them. He used the back of his palm to wipe the lipcolor from his lips, leaving a trail of pinkish-amber on the side of his face. "I'm not a girl. _I'm a man_." He said coolly.

Kuroro smiled and looked outside the tainted window. _He's Hisoka's lover…_ He recognized the beautiful face of the person that went out from the chamber door that one night. Then he chuckled. _Hisoka was not straight afterall_, he thought.

Many things had happened. Curapica had briefly rejoined with his group, then the action started. Kuroro ended up losing to Curapica, forbidden to use his 'nen' and rejoin with the remaining members of the Spider, or his life would be the price to pay. He couldn't be with his friends ever…and he couldn't be with Hisoka anymore. His rival had beaten him to the ground in one too many ways. But it couldn't be helped. He would just have to get on with his life and forget, eventually. Another member of the Ryodan ended up dead, but they were all as good as dead without the spider's head anyway. Curapica _had_ won.

The war and the chaos have already ended… Hisoka and Curapica would soon have to end their game as well.

---

I lie beside this beautiful boy. From this close I can smell his scent, the scent that I had almost grown familiar with in only a very short time. He cuddles unto me as he sleeps. I can hear his steady breathing. He must be very, very tired now.

I have tried to give you everything I can make you feel, Curapica. I never showed you how much I really love you, kid, because I know it'll just be a waste of time. If only I felt that you could love me back, I could've. But no. I can only give pleasure to your flesh. I cannot serve use to you more than that. At least I know that I can satisfy you somehow, even if sex almost means nothing anymore. I know you couldn't appreciate more of me than that, so I did make you appreciate what you can.

You _almost_ always looked at me with cold, lifeless eyes. You don't even flinch or blush when I see you bare naked, even at the first time I did, you were not ashamed. That amused me very much, but then it hurt more. It just clearly showed what you wanted from me, what you want me to give. You _almost_ always made me feel that I can never understand you. You thought I didn't care, so you didn't.

But then I would always remember that one night when I saw you for what you really are, and I thank you for letting it show, even just for once. You had looked at me with your real eyes and made me feel that I could understand you. I've shown myself that night as well, but if only you noticed.

Tonight, I made love to you for the last time. I know you would have to go tomorrow, because your life in the darkness had already ended. Your brief game with me _had_ ended with it. So, I wanted to make it worthwhile for both of us. Not just some wild, lustful eroticism like what we had used to do before. I've made _real, passionate love _tonight. Hope you felt it.

I wish morning would never come so you wouldn't have to go. But I know you have to. I'll just hold you in this beautiful darkness, listen to your breathing and breathe your scent. It's good that you're sleeping now so you wouldn't see me. Psychotic mimes don't cry, but damn, now I do. You made me do so.

_I could never forget, Curapica. Goodbye._

---

I'm sorry.

I'm really sorry if I pretended not to feel your love. Hisoka, believe me, I felt it. I'm sorry if I pretended not to care about you and care only for what you're giving me. I'm sorry if I treated you like a useless piece of shit when you're not. I'm sorry if I pretended to be someone who wasn't capable of loving, pretended to be someone that wasn't really me. Really, I'm sorry. I can never tell you this and you could never believe it and neither can I, but I have already learned to care for you. I'm sorry if I never showed it. You deserve more than this, I'm sorry for hurting you.

I wore a mask to cover my fear. I was afraid that if I have been who I really am, my weakness would show. I never wanted to be treated like the meager boy that I am, so I hid from myself. You have touched me deeper than you thought you did. I couldn't believe that someone would not hate and even like the pompous prick that I have become, but you were there and you did. Honestly, Hisoka, I do not know you at all. But I know that I was afraid of what I am feeling towards you so I hid from it as well. I'm sorry.

You told me you love me before saying goodbye before I left. And I can only answer, "I know" without looking at you. I didn't even look back. Surely, you think that I never thought more of you than a plaything. I wanted to say that I love you too but I just can't. _It's not supposed to be like this. We're just not meant to be together. _

Thank you for everything, Hisoka. I'm sorry for stopping myself from crying in front of you after you said goodbye. We might never see each other again, and I could never pretend that I haven't known the real you even for a short time. I'm stopping myself from crying again. But this time I can't.

Goodbye. It…has been nice…meeting…_knowing_ you.

---

The morning breeze was light on this certain day. Blonde hair swayed gently with the wind as Curapica walked. He wiped his cheeks with his fingers, and looked ahead. The grass seemed greener today. Even the air was lighter as he breathed deeply.

His eyes glittered as he saw familiar figures from a distance. He was glad to know that he didn't forget. He didn't forget them and he didn't forget that they were and will always be his friends.

"_CURAPICA!_" His friend's happy voices echoing were music to his ears. He knew they were happy to see him, and it felt good.

He was almost rattled as he heard a phone ring coming from inside his pocket. He reached for the phone, a tinge of fear beating in his chest. _Who could this be?_ Beep. "Hello?"

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" A smile painted Curapica's rose lips in relief as he heard the familiar voice on the end of the line. His eyes shifted to the bench nearby and the man that was sitting on it, back facing him, holding a phone by his ear. The smile became happier as the man stood from his seat, putting the phone down as he turned around.

His chest almost can't contain the boy's happiness. Many might think that he didn't know love, but he did. The man standing before him was the proof. The man that he loves, and the man that loves him back. _Certainly_. _Leorio… _

"_Welcome back, Curapica." _

The sun was shining brighter. It was nice to be back.

Fin


End file.
